


Quiet and Oh-So-Lonely: Navarone

by R_S



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Beating, Cock Binding, Denied Ejaculation, Double Penetration, Gang Rape, Imprisonment, M/M, Other, Rape, rough oral
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_S/pseuds/R_S
Summary: Zoro carries a dark trauma out of Navarone. Only Usopp knows about it, because he'd been captured also. Thrown into that cell, and seen for himself.





	Quiet and Oh-So-Lonely: Navarone

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: This is a Darkfic about rape and abuse. If rape and abuse are not the sorts of things you want to read about, please do not read. For those who will be reading, I sincerely hope you'll enjoy it :) 
> 
> As always, all rights belong to the great and powerful Oda!

It's a proud, peaceful hedgehog. Navarone. A place built on the bones of an island that's sunk mostly into the sea. The Marines claiming ownership of the abandoned ring of tall rocky mountains, and built a mighty base there. During the Great Pirate Era. But like all eras, they change. It's isolated now. Out there, in the middle of the Grand Line. The G-8 Stronghold. Soldiers talk about ghosts, and other superstitions. Half the base no longer being used. Room after room left full of dust. Furniture covered in white sheeting. Most Marines are not keen these days, to serve out their commission there. A place where no one was liable to become famous. No town, or civilian scene anywhere on the island. Appealing largely to those highly loyal to Justice, or unlucky rookies who've lost their lives in a hand of cards. Also, those who enjoyed not being noticed. What they can do, and not do. Hidden from their superiors down dark corridors, or more preferably the Base's Brig.

 

It's been a while since any Pirate's gotten close enough to the base to get caught. Johnathan prefers they simply detain them. Makes a show of their hanging, once fireworks and cigars are delivered from Pucci. It'll be a big show this time, for the First Mate of famous Pirate Captain Strawhat Luffy. The Vice Admiral won't be making any snap decisions, because that's not his way. Not until his soldiers have captured every last one. Caged behind bars in Navarone's impregnable belly.

 

“That means we're searching for the rest of their crew, right? In shifts?” He's drizzling syrup onto a stack of pancakes, the squint eyed Marine who's just woken up to the rather exciting news of an invasion _from the sky_.

“Official Report states that ship out there-” his fellow Marine's jabbed a thumb towards the bay, “- _is a Ghost Ship_.”

“But we _know_ there are Pirates here on the island?! We're not going to hunt them down?!”

 

Grumbling, half the room finishes their meal, and gone to their bunks for an evening of rest. The other half waiting for duty sheets to arrive at their table.

 

“Where have they stationed you, Hughie?”

“Dry Dock, you?”

“Ah-” He's checked his paperwork. “Tackle Hall -shit.”

“Ha-hahaha!”

 

He's got a bubble nose, Charley. Sitting beside his squint-eyed friend, Kennith. “I got the Brig.” He's said quietly to the other. “Where're you?”

“Brig.” They both chuckle.

“Way to go, man.”

 

 

 

* * * * * * *

Zoro's sitting cross-legged on the dirty stone cell floor. Some old bones, and a bit of moldy rag clothing pushed into a corner not far away. Thick bars separate him from a row of spiffy looking solders, all stood in a neat line with their shiny weapons pointed at him. A security measure ordered by an overzealous Lieutenant, he'd overheard some of them say.

 

Whatever.

 

Blinking at the half-dozen-or-so barrels pointed right at his chest, Zoro's yawned, relaxing his wrists in the wood block behind his back. Chin dropping onto his chest, and he's begun to snore.

 

 

 

* * * * * * *

Meals are strictly observed, almost like Mass. Keeping everyone on a steady rotation throughout the Base. Served by the Commander's wife. She's a frightening creature to brandish a metal ladle. Every crumb must be eaten off of every plate, and you will wait until the end of the meal hour to depart. So when the time comes, Kennith and Charley both saunter past those ducking down opposite hallways. Assigned to hard work, like repairs to that Galleon rescued off the Grand Line. Or the survivor's treatment. Cataloging the 'Ghost Ship', or one of the endless necessary tasks of cleaning required for a stronghold of Navarone's size. Instead, they're wildly optimistic. Striding along a sloping hallway that led towards darker places inside the base. Dark, because the passage hadn't been used a lot in resent years. Maintenance hasn't replaced bulbs in a while. More than three quarters were burnt out, and the electricity ran badly anyway. Everyone stationed in this section carried flashlights, because of this reason. Not that these two wanted any light cast on them.

 

“How many do you think they'll assign overnight?” Kennith's rubbed long thin hands together. Keeping his voice down, for the sound of it not to echo up and down steel paneled walls.

Charley's considered. A hand on his shaggy chin. “Not many, I shouldn't think. We're stretched thin with a lot of projects all at once. There's us two, but I'd be surprised if we're it.”

 

“You're not.” He's stepped out of a dim entryway, blocking out the nearest haze of pale light.

“Roch? No way! How you been?” Charley's arm in arm with the taller man, continuing down the corridor. Introducing his friends, who have been commissioned on Navarone for years, and yet somehow never met. “You'll get on great, after tonight-” The squint-eyed man adds suggestively.

“I've brought a few things....” Roch's run a hand through a kinked mane of black hair. His eyes sparkling as they've passed one of the bulbs on the metal wall that still worked.

“Lieutenant Drake did say _soften him up_ for interrogation.” Kennith reasons, hands behind his head.

Charley's just laughed. Openly. Sounding like drums in the quiet dark they're in. “I think he was talking about doing that tomorrow.”

“So?” Roch's countered. “Save him trouble, wouldn't it?”

“Exactly.” Charley winks in the half light. Feet carrying the three of them down steps, and then onto squares of rigged platforms. Railed landings that lead down into the half-earth half-steel insides of the base. Long electrical and gas piping bolted near a sloping roof. The Old Hedgehog filled with metal passages that plunged below sea level. Utilizing structures on the island that had sunk, by keeping them insulated and dry of seawater.

 

Orders change hands, and the rifle-guard leaves their post. As does the door warden on that far side. Leaving Kennith, Charley, and Roch quite alone and unsupervised at the end of a dead-end chamber.

“Wow.” Roch's admiring. Crossing his arms over his big chest.

“Heavy sleeper.” Kennith's grinned.

“Alright, shut up. How much do we have?” Emptying their pockets, the Marine wishes he'd known about this before leaving the barracks that morning. He'd have brought more. Still they had about ten thousand beli. That the guy standing outside expecting a tip for acting lookout tonight. He's gone to make the exchange, his two companions still considering quietly. Facing the Pirate propped with his chin down. Fast asleep like that. Looked uncomfortable as hell.

 

“Alright. Done. Why are you both just standing there?” Slightly annoyed, Charley's heard the steel lock crack into place on the outer door. His two fellow Marines staring contemplatively at the Pirate held captive in their stronghold.

“I bet we could get into the cell and get a gag in, without him waking up.” Kennith's mused.

“Would be simpler.” Roch's nodded beside the other.

“If he can use Haki, he'll sense ya trying to do it.”

“Got himself caught didn't he? No ways he's skilled in Observance.”

“He's Strawhat's First Mate.”

“He's just our bitch, tonight. C'mmon.”

 

 

He's assigned to the door, for the whole night until morning. That kid outside. A New Recruit, Private Beady from South Blue. Seventeen, and writes letters home to his mother every Tuesday. He'll not be writing home about this, however. Pocketing his tip, and leaned himself up against the wall to listen. Stumbled onto a gold mine, in Navarone's Brig. More true a reputation than the man made of swords, or the jade-winged Sennenryu that went wandering into East Blue during the Void Century and got lost there. Navarone's Brig. That it's a den of true depravity, between two worlds of restless Justice.

 

 

Kennith, while fully willing to bet it _could be done_ , made Roch do the testing of his theory. The big dark man unlocking the cell soundlessly, and opening the bars without their hinges creaking. Managed to get behind the green haired Pirate, when he's realized he's brought nothing to gag the guy with. His friends miming at his tie, and he's pulled it from his neck. Trying to not laugh, because there's no way this kid's schooled in the use of Haki. He's completely vulnerable. Bending himself carefully forward, but when the cloth's touched the Pirate's lips, the teen's reacted instantly. Driving both of them back against a hard rock wall. “Ah! Dammit!” Wrestling against the strong neck making every effort to get free, the Marine's comrades come to his aid. Charley giving a hard punch into the Pirate's exposed stomach so he's coughed, shivered, and gone limp. Kennith using the opportunity to pull the knot tightly, secure at the back of the Roronoa Zoro's green head.

“You'll rupture a spleen, doing that.” Roch's pointed out, getting a hold of the wooden block Zoro's cuffed to, and using it to wrench the Pirate forward. Bent and coughing over his hamaraki.

“I didn't hit him that hard.”

Charley and Roch pin their captive to the floor, as Kennith's assessed any injury from being hurled backward against a hard wall. Nothing substantial. “I get to go _first_ for that, and about my bet-”

“You _lost_ your bet.” The dark skinned Marine points at his friend. Roch's other hand on their captive's shoulder. Holding Zoro to the ground. “You'll go _last_ , because you _lost_.”

Struggling, and no small amount of bestial growling lets the three Marines know there's no lasting injury on their victim's part either. Not that they had any plans on stopping either way. “Oi-oi~” Charley's chuckled. Shoving a set of sharp knuckles into the Pirate's muscular side. “He's real lively.”

“I heard about this guy. That he beat Daz Bones in Alabasta.”

“Eh, the Assassin?”

“He used to be a Bounty Hunter. Turned Pirate a while ago, not that anybody got wise to it until the end. This guy-” Kennith's pointed down at the green haired Pirate's back. Their knees down on top of him. “-he beat him. Almost killed the bastard, but he got trucked off to Impel Down instead. Same as Crocodile.”

“Who told you that?”

“Smoker.”

“Ah, well, that's why he got _demoted_. Wasn't it? Saying stupid shit like that.”

“Haha...” Roch's chuckled, reaching into his pockets. Producing a bottle, and rag. “He doesn't play well with others, Smoker. Brass included.” Tipping the bottle over the cloth. Roch smirks with his buddies. Wrenching their captured Pirate upright, and arching his back. Charley holding onto Zoro's chin to keep his head back. Roch holding the cloth over the bound teen's mouth and nose. “I bet _you_ don't play real well either, eh? Former- Pirate- Hunter- Roronoa Zoro.” He's licked curling wet lips, the Pirate attempting to kick his legs. Only Kenneth's sitting on his knees. Hands in the wood block behind his back. He struggles regardless.

“Deep breaths, you dirty Pirate. You're gonna treat us real nice.”

 

 

 

* * * * * * *

Woken abruptly, and reeling back. Zoro hadn't had much of a plan after that. That plan had been to 'wait for Luffy'. Because his Captain always showed up to save the day. The blow to the swordsman's hard stomach placed just perfectly to push all the air out of him, and so he's no choice but to hang in obedience. Until he's gotten his wind back, and he's begun to struggle again.

They only laugh at him. These Marines. Zoro's mouth stuffed full of cloth, and his hands blocked up. They bend him like a bow, holding his face up. A rag soaked in some sort of stringent chemical put over his nose and lips.

 

“Deep breaths, Pirate.” There's a guy sitting on Zoro's knees. Stroking long fingers along the outside of his black trousers. “You're gonna treat us _real_ nice.”

 

Green eyes get fuzzy. Zoro struggling, but unable to free himself. Until he's sure he'll suffocate, and gone placid. Hanging in the grip of the Marines jeering at him. “There. That's a good, rotten, stinking Pirate.” The condescension burns at the swordsman's pride, but he's not enough oxygen in his blood to lift his head. He wouldn't be able to speak through the gag in his mouth anyway. The hands on his face making him sick. Dragging him forward, and the cloth is removed from between Zoro's teeth. Instead invaded by a hard, warm mass. A huge dark prick, shoved into his mouth.

“If you bite, we'll _make sure_ you leave this cell less of a man. Understand?” The warning is spoken clearly into the swordsman's pierced left ear, and he's already aware of this custom. As a former Bounty Hunter he saw, sometimes. Marines castrating Pirates. Or even those merely _accused_ of being Pirates. If he doesn't cooperate, there's nothing to stop these solders doing that to him. Relaxing his jaw, for the continued ramming of the Marine's dick against the back of his throat. Spearing deep so that the teen's made to gag. One of them pinching Zoro's nose shut so that his airways are blocked.

“Oh-! Ah~ Y-yea... what an great mouth.... ah...” The Strawhat Swordsman's throat convulses in reflexive action. In frantic search for oxygen. Pale green eyes watering, even as he's continued to glare defiantly back at his Marine guards. Despite both drugs and discomfort. “Ah~ so good- this guy's tight all around my dick...” The Marine's thrust his length fully down Zoro's throat. Squashing heavy testicles past his captive's lips as bands of esophageal muscle flower open to receive his hard pulsating prick. Shooting hot seed down into Roronoa Zoro's belly, before pulling wetly out. The green haired teen gasping on cum and spit and snot. Being hauled upright by the board his wrists are restrained in. Zoro's aware of faceless hands coming around to grope his chest. Reaching under a bleached-white shirt until they've pushed up the material. Wedged it out of their way, nearer his sore wrists. The same is done with the swordsman's boots, pants, and green hamaraki. The Marines uncovering Zoro's detailed canvas of scar tissue, bruises, and bandages. Head to foot. Fresh electrical burns, and the gunshot wound he'd received only a few days ago, on Sky Island.

“Whewww~” The big Marine's whistled. “Take a look at that great long canyon.” Tickling one finger up the ridges of knotted and gnarled flesh makes the swordsman's green eyes go wide. Struggling at the grip they've got on him. “Oh-ho?” The Marine grinning. His companions chuckling darkly. “Ya like that, getting _stroked_ on this great ugly scar?” He's done it again, a long touch started at Zoro's right hip, trailed upward towards the Pirate's left shoulder. Keeping confident looks in the face of their captive's defiance. Even as Zoro's body shimmies with sensation. “It's a good thing this cut goes between your breasts, eh Pirate” The Marine grasped both Zoro's dark nipples. Pulling the man's tits outward, and letting them go again. Several times in a row. Causing the green haired Pirate's jade eyes to slip back in his head. Slapping Zoro's left breast, and raising it swollen. Blood red. The Marine behind Zoro's undoing the buckle on his trousers, and letting the material fall to the floor. The noise of metal on rock reviving Zoro slightly, and he's staggered. Making a vague and disjointed effort in getting away. It earns him several blows to the abdomen, and this time when they've gotten him down and restrained. The drug they give him is intravenous.

 

 

 

* * * * * * *

“Are you doing it?”

“I'm doing it. I'm doing it. Don't rush me! I've been _wanting_ to try out this stuff.” Roch's showing all his teeth. Sinking the hollow point of the needle into their prisoner's right forearm. Sliding into a strong, healthy vein. The green haired teen kicking against his Marine guards.

“How long's it gonna take?” Kennith's tightened the arm lock he's maintaining around the younger's throat. Keeping their captive's air supply limited as the drug is being absorbed.

“Not long, we can get started.”

 

Removing the block that's restrained the Pirate's hands. He's not going anywhere. Unable to properly stand. The best he'd be able to accomplish is a disoriented crawl. Roronoa Zoro looks great on his knees. All that tan, caramel colored flesh sweaty and exposed. Battle wounds like look like ornaments. That green hair _is_ natural, turns out. Kennith owes Charley fifty beli now. Roch getting ahold of one of the Pirate's legs, pulling the younger man forward across the floor. His protests loud enough for the large Marine to shove the gag back between his teeth. Slapping Zoro hard across the face, before shoving the Pirate chest first against the bars of the cell. Spanking the flat of his hand across the other's buttocks.

“Should we cuff him to the bars?” Kennith's asked, having undone his trousers. Half-hard, hanging outside his clothing.

“More fun to hold 'im down.” Charley's stepped forward and around, on the opposite side of the bars from their prisoner. A hand brought up that tweaks the drugged Pirate's right nipple. Rubbing hard circles around and around the other man's sensitive areola, to make the Pirate's struggle and writhe. His fellow Marines with their hands on Zoro. To hold the muscular teen's hard body against the bars of the cell. Ensuring he's unable to get away from the rough handling of his tits. The bubble-nosed Marine leaning forward to bite and suckle. Abusing both buds until they're hard like pebbles. Sucking until he can taste the metallic pang blood. Kennith palming the Pirate's naked ass, spreading Zoro's firm butt cheeks. Squeezing to bruise with his fingers, when the Pirate's groaned a muffled protest accompanied by a desperate wriggle to get away.

Only the drugs are doing their job. Racing the Pirate's heart rate, and body temperature. Gasping, in response to stimuli that's swelling. Expanding the Strawhat's First Mate him from the inside. Roch leering. Gone and twists Zoro's wrists. Shoving their captive's thick arms up into the small of his back. Just shy of dislocating both the teens shoulders. “Ah, yea~” Dark phallus rubbing up into the crease of the drugged Pirate's ass. Zoro's tight pink hole jumping when he's prodded the head of his cock against it. Banging his head against the bars of the cell, but Roch just uses his free hand to slam the Pirate's face secure against hard cold metal. If their little toy knocks himself out, it won't be half as much fun.

 

 

 

* * * * * * *

Zoro's eyes don't focus on anything. Vaguely aware that he's been pulled to his feet. His hands are free? As soon as he's realized this fact, his wrists are being shoved up into his spinal column, and there's a hot, hard suction milking at his chest. A tongue laving harshly over the swordsman's breast, flicking. Fingers pinching the opposite side. A hand getting up to touch his ass, and he's squirmed, banging his head on the bars. It just gets a huge hand on the back of his green head. Shoving Zoro forward, and he's pinned good. Up and down keep switching, just like in all the strange towns the swordsman's come to. Although he's to admit, up and down are typically reserved as what they are. Except for today.

 

“...sure to keep those cheeks held open....”

“...not gonna use any lube...?”

“...just a Pirate...”

 

Half cognizant of the Marines talking all around him. In front. Behind him. Zoro's unsure how many Marines there are. He'd counted a half dozen with rifles, four or five outside various doors. Check-points, and several rookies wandering about. Devoting attention to specifics isn't possible, however. With a fuzzy cloud that slowed Zoro's reaction, weighting down his limbs like invisible weights. Shivering for an alien hand that wraps around his prick and squeezes hard enough to have the Pirate screaming into the spit-soaked tie in his mouth.

 

“...rock hard. Where did you say you got this stuff...?” Keeping a crushing, dry grip on Zoro's dick; the Marine pumps. Working blood into the head of the captured Pirate's cock, and holding it there. Teasing, just below a twitching red glans.

“...San Faldo, from this great whore house... I'll show you sometime...” Zoro tries to scream, but only manages nasally distress. Fighting to get his arms free. “Ahhh...that's it. Keep that ass open.” The Marines laugh at Zoro. The big black Marine spearing him open, his buddy helping, or maybe more than one. Refusing to open his eyes to find out. Zoro's nostrils flare, pain rippling up from his tailbone. Burning him, on the inside.

“Oi- Ya'know? I think the Pirate _likes_ it.” The swordsman's yelped through his nose. His left breast stinging for the open handed slap. Boiling all over. An unnatural heat that's gotten all over him. Sticky warm, just under the skin. Testicles pulsing, when they're grasped and pulled. That's when he's not sure which way is up or down. Like he's been taken off his feet and turned. Hurled. But he makes no contact with the hard stone floor. Caught by rough hands. Jabbed by knuckles, elbows. Closed fists to the gut that nearly has him vomiting against his gag. Zoro's green hair seized. Fisted by the same huge Marine that's currently ripping his way into the captured Pirate. Wrenching the teen's spine so he can make husky, dirty sounds in his victim's ear. Promising to let Zoro feel his dick in him all he likes, since he likes it so much. Leaning back to drag his cock slowly out. The Marine's dry shaft tearing, dragging sticky red blood out with him. Warm, and brightly crimson. Providing the only lubrication for the huge man's next thrust. Fully seating himself up inside the Pirate. Zoro's pale green eyes coming open, tears leaking down both cheeks. Writing once more, even if it is pointless. He can't not try! Warm testicles slapping behind his own. He can hear it. The slippery sick sliding of the Marine's cock going into him. Hitting his prostate, and teasing it. Rutting like a dog in heat, pushing Zoro up against the bars of the cell.

“...don't let him cum! Not until we've all had a turn!” The pain around his prick outweighs the steady, tingling stimulation that'd been pushing air out of Zoro's lungs and keeping it from coming back in. Staring up at the earthy ceiling, and trying to remember where he is. Pain followed by a cool, thick band that was a length of leather. Tightened around his shaft and buckled. Within seconds Zoro's cockhead starts to ache. Unable even to weep from his slit, as his ass is taken.

 

 

 

* * * * * * *

“No-no-no, get his legs. This way... more... now lower him down... ahhh---Y-yea...That's right-” Ruch's captivated by the sight of his own thick dick. Making fresh entrance into the famous Pirate's swollen, bleeding hole. Kennith and Charley supporting most of the criminal's weight, lowering Roronoa Zoro down until he's good and filled. Stuck on his back with his legs up in the air. Struggling weakly, whining at the gag shoved in his mouth. “Oh! This guy's pretty good, _ah-ah-ahhhah_!”

Charley chuckles, feeling the vibration of his friend rabbiting up into the Pirate's hole. Kennith squeezing the closest ass cheek, before diving in a finger. Pulling open tight muscle while his fellow Marine rams their prisoner. Illiciting a muffled shout and a cry from the teen. Pale green eyes glittering for waves of hot tears that feel cool on the swordsman's heated face. Bound cock purple and straining at the leather band fastened around it. But the ruthless soldiers of Justice don't listen. Kennith stretching the Pirate's hole wider around his friend's massive prick already in him. Still exploring the bloody opening, and smearing red all over the guy's testicles when Charley's ducked away to the pile of clothing discarded a few feet away. Returning with a devilish gleam in his eyes.

“What've you got there?” Kennith chortling, rimming their victim, and the Pirate's groaned and whined. Elbows wriggling, but Ruch's got a good grip on him.

Charley presents a strip of something white. About four inches long. “You stole these off Jessica-sama's sushi bar! Didn't you, Ruch?”

“Hahaha~ Guilty.” The other Marine's thrust up into their captive. Hard and fast. Licking between Zoro's sweating shoulder blades. “When I heard, I just could resist. Jessica keeps only the freshest herbs. Of a _top_ quality, after all.”

Clutching the sticky straw, a long strip of white ginger the cooks would put out with all their dishes of raw, fresh fish. Charley gets down, wrapping a hand around the leather buckle keeping the Pirate in an agonizing limbo of pain and pleasure. “What a pretty, purple dick. It looks just about ready to burst.” Licking his thumb, the Marine presses jabs at his captive's swollen phallus. Wriggling into his slit to force the skin wide. The Pirate's hips jerking, and Ruch's hummed his approval. The ass he's buried in, twitching and hugging around his long hard length. Trusting sharply, to remind the drugged-addled teen he's still _being fucked_. Only nothing is a distraction for the herbal fire that's entered into Zoro's scope of awareness. Charley removing his thumb from the Pirate's dry slit to poke the tip of the ginger straw inside. Oils from the root seeping into sensitive pink membranes. Misfiring vitally, with the mixture of aphrodisic drugs already been introduced to the teen's racing bloodstream.

 

Zoro's hips freeze, his chest heaving. Nostrils flared to take in air. As much as he can.

 

“Alright~! _Ahhh_ ~ That's loosened that ass right up.” Kennith leers at his friend. Working another two fingers inside, to gape open their captive's bleeping hole. Ruch slopping his cock in and out of the Pirate like he were a ten-beli whore. Charley watching intently, for every small millimeter of that ginger straw going down into the Pirate's red, trembling shaft. Pushing it in as far as the leather band, the Marine taps the end with his finger to settle it in place. Chuckling for their muscular victim yelping behind the gag. A long, low pitiful moan, and he's struggling again.

“Got one hell of a metabolism, this one.” Charley's up on his feet. Gone to fetch more drug, and a syringe to administer it. The two other Marines continuing to stretch open their prisoner. Kennith slapping the Pirate's face, grabbing swollen breasts to leave blue bruises on the man's chest. By the time the Marine's knelt down and filled the needle's chamber, Roronoa Zoro's kicking his legs, trying to flip his body off the massive black cock he's speared on the end of.

 

 

 

* * * * * * *

The second injection goes into Zoro's brain like a whole pound of hillucinagenic mushrooms. The rocky walls and cell bars dissolving. Watery, and disconnected images that don't remind him of any reality that might exist. Now he thinks about it. Zoro. He's not entirely sure there is a real and a not real. Thoughts fizzling on the end of a burning, white-hot sensation that's creeping up his dick. Twitching, he can feel himself straining against whatever it is that's strapped around him. Squeezing him ruthlessly, and ceaselessly.

 

“...bet that hole's ready now.”

“...oi, give me that bottle.”

“...huh? Which one.”

“...the blue one.”

Ruch smirks. Smacking his lap up against the Pirate's ass. He'd gone limp again, the lousy scum. But his insides are still awake. Squeezing and pulsing around the Marine dick shoved in him, and the big black man can't wait to shoot a massive load up inside that twitching booty.

Kennith grasps Zoro's tits and yanks hard. Slapping them after. “Ride that cock, you filthy Pirate. Harassing good honest citizens... selfish cur!” Striking the Strawhat First Mate across the face. A red hand print left behind. The Marine's buddy, Charley. Crouching down between their captive's splayed knees. Using an eyedropper, he's extracted half-a-vial of dark liquid. Getting the end into the teen's ginger-stuffed slit and shoving. Driving both the abrasive root and drug-loaded vial into the tight confines of Zoro's abused urethra.

 

“ _MMMhhhhnnnn!_ ” Knees trembling, the swordsman's jade eyes erupt with stars. White and gold sparklers in response to Sharp, terrible pain in his prick. The ginger wedged into the space where the leather band squashes his swollen dick most tightly. Pressing sensitized flesh around the herb even more fully than before. “ _NNNhhhhHH!!_ ”

But before the pain could settle, and truly grow to the blinding heat that was its worst. Zoro's knees are pried apart. The head of his prick suddenly incredibly cold. Charley squeezing the plunger on the eye dropper inserted into their victim. Licking his lips again as every last drop is deposited inside the Pirate's thick purple cock. “Oi- check it out~ he took it _all_ in!”

“No way?!” Kennith's pushed his fellow Marine aside to see for himself. To see Roronoa Zoro's dark purple opening drooling with pale chemical. A bit of white ginger just visible, down inside the stretched a pink slit. “ _Ah_ — _ah_ \- oh-yea~” Slapping Zoro's cock, so that it's bounced in its restraint. Grabbing the harness to pull roughly. The green haired Pirate shaking his head, eyes drifting unaware. Only the whites visible between fluttering jade lashes. Charley strokes his own cock. Fully hard, a spear of nine red inches. Thick, and jumping with excitement between his fingers.

 

Kennith, as well as Roch, hold back the drugged Pirate's legs. Spreading Zoro's ass, as the second hard dick lines up to press in right alongside the first.

“ _NNNNaHHHHH!!!_ ”

“I bet he'd sounds _so_ sexy without that gag. Bet he'd _beg_.” Reaching for his cock, Kennith strokes himself. Watching his two fellow Marines rut and wallow in their captured prize. Waiting for his turn. Stroking roughly, alternating slaps to the Pirates bound prick. Poking and pinching at the teen's sensitive slit. Forcing the ginger to slide up and down, to allow more of the oils from slice of herb to be absorbed.

 

 

 

* * * * * * *

 

Usopp had felt so sure, that when Robin arrived in the Base Commander's office, that he'd be saved. How very wrong he was. Walking between a set of surly guards. A long, long march to whatever prison he was bound for. A glimpse of sunshine down of the hallways tells him it's morning. Shifts changing. A lot of tired Marines going one way. Refreshed, mean-looking Marines going another.

“Get in there!” Thrown onto his long nose on the dirty stone floor. Usopp's coughed on dust, spun and shot off a handful of colorful insults. Promising rescue by his ten-thousand followers. But they only laugh at him. Two guards watching over the Pirates captured while trespassing on Navarone. It's when the sniper's realized Zoro's in the cell with him.

“Z-Zoro?! Oi? Are you? – are you alright?” the swordsman's wedged himself into a corner of the cell. His hands in a block, and his clothes somehow – messed up? Zoro has his head down on bent knees. Eyes closed, and snoring. “How on earth can you sleep at a time like this?!” Waggling his long nose side to side, Usopp's crawled towards his Nakama. “Zoro, wake up!”

“H- _huh?!_ ” Staying curled in on himself, the Strawhat Swordsman's searched the cell. No Marines in there with him, only... “Usopp?”

“Y-yea... Oi, you look sick. Did something happen? Are you alright?”

 

Zoro's sure he's not alright. Remembering... all at once... just _why_ his rear and lower back are so sore. Why the cloth touching his dick chafes. The bruising on his chest is painful when he takes a breath. “Nothing happened.” He's said firmly. “'m fine.”

The Sniper nods, though clearly unimpressed with the _I'm just fine_ that he's heard from his nakama on more than one occasion. Zoro having a real knack for saying he's fine, when he's nowhere near. But admittedly, Usopp is more angry about Robin's sudden and unwarranted betrayal. “...she sold me out!”

No reaction I the least. In fact, Zoro looks as if he could lie down and shut his eyes for a week. “You should thank her.”

“ _Thank her_?! For getting me thrown behind bars?!”

“Because now you're with me.” Zoro's curled his shoulders. Re-wedging himself between stone and stone before his eyes slide shut once again.

 

Usopp considering what the other's just said. True, the safest place to be was with one of the three monsters on their crew. Zoro can beat anyone, anywhere, anytime! Even as he's thought it, the kinky haired teen's chest swells with a certain amount of pride in his nakama.

 

“....lottery is at five. Tell your Unit...” The Marines on guard were being visited by a few other Marines. White and blue uniformed pressed, with shoes polished. They're grinning like Pirates, however. Collecting beli for tickets, and thanking each other with unnecessary formality. Unsure why, the entire exchange leaves the young long nosed Pirate queasy in the pit of his stomach.

 

 

 

* * * * * * *

“Two hundred-eighty million beli.” Charley's announced, making a final tally of all that had been collected. “Not bad... not bad...”

“We'll draw the winners at dinner tonight.” Kennith's lounging in a chair in the unused maintenance closet. The three of them come in there to count their take, and indulge in a few _other_ exotic delicacies Ruch had picked up during his last leave to San Faldo. “You think anyone's gonna wanna bang that scrawny kid with the purse?”

“Not a chance.” Ruch's assured his squint-eyed friend. Straightening a thin line of white powder, before inhaling the line through a straw up into his nose.

Charley chortles. “Yea, no way. Not when you put him next to that other one. Roronoa Zoro. He wouldn't be half as famous for some fancy _Santoryu_ , or for bein' a Bounty Hunter; if people knew he could sing so good.”

“Hahaha- Even with his mouth full.”

“ _Especially_ with his mouth full.”

 

The day moved on like usual. Clockwork and chores, and rigid schedule. Routine brought the three lecherous Marines to the chow hall for dinner. The winners of their private Lottery picked, and when the meals ended Ruch's lead the way. In front of a group of twenty guys, all having held it in too long. Ready to go until morning, if the hype's to be believed.

“This guy really as good to fuck as you're lettin' on?” Ruch's making a handsome payment to the man beside the door. He'll keep guard for them. Turning to face the other Marine.

“Definitely.” Dark lips grin. “Just you wait, Oh-boy.”

 

Beli changes hands. Ruch, Charley, and Kennith showing the group inside. The door closing, being barred from the outside. Nothing between them and their two captives but air. Their laughter echoing in that lonely, darksome place.

 

 

 

* * * * * * *

“Alright, boys. Pick your poisons, and line up!” Ruch's arranged quite the variety of herbs, elixirs, tinctures, and bottles. Syringes, thin tubes, and all manner of questionable devices beside them. Both Pirates able to see. The newest detainee chattering about how the Marines will regret whatever it is they're about to do. How his Captain will come and make them pay.

“Except he's not here right now, is he? Long nose?” Rattling the bars of the cell, the nearest thick chested Marine licking a yellow tongue over thin lips. Salivating for the opportunity to fuck either of these sinful Pirates into the floor. “Strawhat Luffy just sitting back, not bothered at all ya'been caught. I bet that rubber body stretches real good. Could take care o' all of us at once, I betcha! Hahaha!” Guffawing, arm in arm with his fellow Marines, the man banging a thick palm into the bars.

 

“You wont.”

Marines Solders falling threateningly quiet, and still. “What's that? You talking back, Pirate?”

“ _Che_ – So what, if I am?”

“Sounds a lot like that one wants _all_ our attention.” Chimes in another faceless Marine. More gruff laughter following his statement.

Usopp's brown irises dilate down to points. “Wh-....” What was going on?! “Z-zoro-”

“That's right, Seagull wearing Bastards.” Pale green eyes are lifted. Like a wild animal, issuing challenge before the feet of its own slaughter. “I'm all you weaklings can handle, anyway.”

 

 

 

* * * * * * *

Usopp has his back shoved up against the wall of his and Zoro's cell. Navarone a place they'd never intended to go. Let alone be visitors of. But they've come here, regardless of luck. Maybe it was fate?

 

“...lift that leg higher.”

“...make it tighter. Ah-- that's right. Awwh... _fuuuck..._ That's got that ass working right. _Ahh_ -oh, yea. That's right... Come on, Pirate- There's a long line. Better milk us all properly, or else we'll have to finish up inside your scrawny pal~”

 

Zoro's mouth is filled with two pricks. One in each his hands. Hard, hot meat being forced into the crooks of his knees and elbows and armpits. Rubbed zealously against his soles of his bare feet, so that sticky warm cum oozes between the Strawhat Swordsman's toes. A hand grasping a handful of green hair at the back of his head. To encourage the Pirate rub his face all over the two hot shafts taking turns being plunged down a rubbed-raw throat.

 

“Ah-! Oh, _yea – yea – yea -_ ” Hard cock pumping up and fast into the Pirate's tight hole. One of the Marine's comrades diving the point of a syringe into their captive's fuzzy green ballsack.

“ _AaAAAH!!_ ” Zoro's gargled protest is answered by more penis shoved between his teeth. The musky scent of unshowered soldiers in the swordsman's nose. Cum splashing inside him. Hot and gross, clinging to his quivering insides as the Marine's pulled out. Slapped his victim's bronze ass, while at the same time inviting the next guy in the line to step up and into such a great hole.

Usopp, unable to look away. A witness to how Zoro's mewled around out of mouth full of hard dicks. The swordsman's knees trembling, kicking weakly. The next Marine squelching into the Strawhat First Mate's bloody, gaping anus. Rutting like a dog.

“Oawhh _haaa_....” More cum slithering into Zoro, and only a moment's rest, when a third prick breaks him open. The fourth, and fifth.... sixth... seventh...

 

 

“Oi-oi~” Cold water gets up the swordsman's nose, and he's sputtered. Eyes fluttering open. Where is he? “Don't go to sleep, Pirate. Are we boring you?”

Jade green eyes roll, the chemicals in his bloodstream making him feel light. As if he were weightless. Trying to face away, when more hands slap his cheeks. Fingers prying open his teeth, and forced down his throat. And then more penis. “Aaahh-!” Two sets of hips gyrat. Roughly pistoning a pair of thick cocks deeply into their captive. Rubbing ruthlessly, relentlessly over Zoro's prostate.

“Ha-ha! That's eleven!” The Pirate's gasping, for the most resent gush of hot man-seed that's been added to the previous loads currently churning the base of his belly.

“My turn!” Hands worm under Zoro's hard thighs, and pull him to one side. A sharp snap as he's shoved into. “Oh- _fuck_... ah... you guys weren't kidding... . _ahhh_ -! what a _great ass_.” Cum leaks out of the swordsman's ass sluggishly. Around the vein lined shaft of Marine's cock. Foaming, white and warm, for his being whipped-up so completely inside. “ _Ahhh_ \- oh, almost... almost- _ah- ah_ \- _Aha._.. I'm gonna blow. Get ready – I'm gonna paint your filthy insides with my cum of Justice, Damn Pirate! Ah- ah- _ah!!!_ ”

 

Usopp's swallowed hard against a bobbing Adam's Apple. A sour, sick taste in the back of his throat. Seeing Zoro's legs twitch and shake. Half moans, and deep heady mewls he never thought he'd hear come out of the other man. As the Marines, one after the other, used his nakama as a cum dump. Round one just the beginning, and they're lined up again.... and again... and once more after that. With each turn taken, the Marines torturing their toy in new and creative ways. Slaps, and bites. Zoro's dick invaded by toys, or injected with vials of chemical. Until the green haired teen's tongue lolls from out of a limp jaw. Green eyes refusing to remain open when _at last_ , the final Marine's groaned, hot seed spurting into their captive's ass. The Pirate shoved onto the floor, after that. More Marines stepping forward. Standing above their prisoner, and jerking themselves. Strings of warm ejaculate landing on the toned bronzed body of their new favorite toy.

 

“Haha! That was great, Ruch! Same time tomorrow?”

“You bet!” Leaving the cell, and they've locked the door behind them. “Tomorrow will be half price!”

 

Hoots and disgusting cheers can be heard even outside the door to the Navaone's Brig. Usopp frozen where he's been sitting. Unsure if Zoro is alive. He's just lying there. His clothes half pushed off of him. Exposing lines of red and blue bruises, bite marks, and irritated welts. These wounds starkly contrasted beside the man's many pink and shiny scars. Overshadowing even the worst of his past injuries, the one he'd received from Dracule Mihawk. “Z-zoro?” No answer. “O-oi, Zoro?” With both wrists still bound, the Strawhat Sniper's made his way towards his Nakama. Finding Zoro awake. He's hiding his face. His stomach protruding slightly, and he cries for the slither of hot cum finally allowed to leave his body.

A little while later, and the swordsman's pulled himself up onto his knees. His hands also bound, he's somehow able to get his black trousers back on. Crawled to a corner, and put his head down. Usopp watching the older teen put his chin down. Close green eyes, and let sleep take him over.

 

 

* * * * * * *

After the Strawhats' escape from Navarone, Usopp doesn't mention what happened to his nakama. Not to Luffy, or Robin, or Sanji. Not even Chopper – though he wonders if Zoro told their little Doctor, because not a few days after they're back at sea, he'd seen the swordsman having a quiet serious conversation with the Zoan. All on their own at the back of the ship.

 

“Usopp! Play tag with me!!”

“Sure, Luffy. In a minute.” Their Captain has left Zoro alone, also. And that was odd. Luffy not stealing food off his swordsman's plate, or knocking him into the ocean. It might have been just a trick of sunlight, or too much beer... but the Sniper's half-sure he'd seen Luffy's chocolate-brown eyes watching his First Mate. As if he guessed at a horrible wrongness.

 

Only Zoro will never talk.

 

Because _nothing_ happened.

 

He's fine.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Reviews and stuff???


End file.
